Un Número-no-número
by MissJD
Summary: One shot. UA. Jane quiere que ellas tengan un "símbolo de amistad", no una pulsera, no un collar o una camiseta. Algo... permanente, como un tatuaje; pero Maura no mucho le parece esa idea.


**Los personajes de Rizzoli & Isles no me pertenecen. :)  
**

 **..**

\- Hola, buenas tardes, Sra. Rizzoli. -decía la pelirroja, entrando a la casa, atrás de Jane.

\- Maura, ya sabes, puedes decirme Angela. -acercándose para darle un beso y abrazo.

\- Claro que sí, Angela. - podríamos decir que sonrió; pero Jane sabia que eso era más una cara de dolor por lo que habían hecho minutos antes.

* * *

\- ¡Jaaane! No, yo no haré eso. -Le decía a su amiga que estaba parada frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos.

\- Será como... como... un _símbolo_ de nuestra bella amistad -dijo, sonriendo. Intentando convencer a su amiga.

\- Já-já Podríamos simbolizarlo de otra manera. -alegó Maura

\- ¿Cómo? -pensando en qué podría ser.

\- Pues, -balbuceaba- verás... -suspiro, levantó sus manos, en señal de rendición-

\- ¡Vaya! Pero si es la Srita. Genia que se ha quedado sin palabras. -impresionada

\- Una pulsera, una camiseta o... Bueno, no sé; pero no un tatuaje de un número que no se representa con un número, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso? -desvíando la conversación, pensando que con eso Jane cambiaría de idea- Un número representado por un símbolo, que se refiere a lo _ilimitado_ y...

\- Esa parte ya la entendí, Maura.

\- Acaso, ¿no es interes...

\- No. -respondió rápido y algo exasperada, Jane- ¿Te harás el tatuaje conmigo, sí o no? -alzó la ceja, cruzando sus brazos.

\- Yo... -tragó saliva- Es que,... me regañarán, Jane. -con tono preocupado- Ya sabes como es Constance, la tía Hope y el tío Paddy.

\- ¡Tienes 21 años! ¡Dios! -levantó sus manos, para luego taparse la cara con ellas.

\- Sí, pero... Tengo que darle una buena imagen a Caitlin. -intentó explicarle- Además, no es seguro, puedes contagiarte de una enferm...

\- ¡Aaagh! Iré yo sola -agarró su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de su Ford Mondoe negro 2011, salió del cuarto de Maura. La última solo suspiró.

...

\- ¡Maura Dorthea Isles! Vaya, que sorpresa -Jane, viendo por la puerta en la Maura estaba buscándola con la mirada y rodó los ojos cuando escuchó su nombre completo- ¿Quién diría que la Srita. Isles vendría? -hablaba sarcásticamente, le envió un mensaje para preguntarle la dirección- ¿No viene Constance, Hope o Paddy contigo? Pueden regañarte. Mandar a que cierren este lugar "peligroso" -fingiendo tono de preocupación. Maura giró los ojos, de nuevo.

\- Les dije que iría contigo a comer un helado. -cerró, se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a la par

\- ¡Kaboom! ¿ves cómo no es tan difícil? -Jane, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Uh-hum. -volteó a verla- Tuve que comerme un helado, en el camino, para que no me saliera urticaria. -La morena sonrió y Maura, también.

...

\- "No duele, Maura, eso me contaron" -la pelirroja fingía con la voz de su amiga, a la par de ella, mientras le empezaban a hacer el tatuaje en la parte lateral izquierda.

 _..._

 _\- Un infinito_ _-dijo Jane, con las iniciales "J" y "M" en cada espacio blanco._

 _\- Si que lo tenías todo pensado. Es decir, ¿con qué otra "M" te hubiéras hecho el tatuaje, si yo no hubiése aceptado? Tu idea no hubiera funcionado, Jane. -inclinó su cabeza, esperando una respuesta.  
_

 _\- Hay varias "M"s allá fuera, Dorthea. -señalando la puerta.  
_

 _\- Sí, pero solo una "M" es tu amiga. -el señor, Vince Korsak, que tenía escrito su nombre en el lado derecho de su uniforme, atrás del mostrador, solo sonrió. Mientras que ellas solo se retaban con la mirada.  
_

 _..._

\- ¡Silencio! -dijo una Jane molesta, presionando muy fuerte la mano de su amiga- cuando estés de este lado, quiero escucharte.

\- Tal vez huya antes de estar de ese lado -sonrió silenciosamente, cuando sintió que la morena la presionó más fuerte, de lo que antes lo hacía. Entonces, Jane la miró.

\- Lo prometiste, Maur. -se escuchó un poco de decepción.

Suspiró - Sí, lo prometí. Tranquila. Deberás tomarte algo para que se te pase el dolor. -hizo una mueca- Bueno, deberemos.

Jane sonrió, olvidando el dolor, por un momento - Sí, seguro.

...

\- ¿Para qué quiéres esa canción? -Jane, ahora, sentada al lado de Maura, pues, era turna de la segunda.

\- Porque me gusta, Jane. -buscando la canción en su celular. Entonces, empezó a sonar Renegades de X Ambassadors- Bien, -acomodándose- ya podem...

\- ¡Por fin! -Suspiro exasperada. Minutos antes de lo de la canción tuvo que aguantar, por segunda vez, pues también lo había hecho cuando ella estaba a punto de hacerse su _número-no-número_ , el que Maura le preguntara sobre los certificados de Salud del local.

* * *

Entonces, allí estaban, en la entrada de la casa de la morena, Jane aguantando una risa y sintiendo lo que su amiga puede sentir con ese fuerte-fuerte-fuerte -al menos, así es como se sentiría cuando acabarías de hacerte un tatuaje- abrazo de la Sra. Rizzoli.

\- Tus padres llamaron, dijeron que irían con tus tíos a una de esas cenas. -Le decía Angela, mientras la iba soltando. Los Rizzoli no eran de la clase baja, de hecho, ellos eran de la clase alta-media como los Isles; pero no asistían a esas cenas. Muy sofisticadas para el gusto de los Rizzoli.

Se escuchó Hang On de X Ambassadors, proviniente del celular de Maura -Disculpe, Angela. Debo contestar, son mis padres. -se alejó haciendo una pequeña mueca de ¿dolor?, pensó la mayor de las tres.

\- ¿Qué tiene? -preocupada, Angela.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Maura? -fingió que no escuchó a su mamá- ¿Qué dices? -dando pasos hacía la mencionada.

\- Jane Clementine Rizzoli, ¿qué hicieron? -poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

\- Uhm... -se detuvo y aclaró la garganta- Nada malo. -volteó, sonrió y se fue a su cuarto.

...

\- ¿Me puedo quedar esta noche en tu casa? -mientras yacían, ambas, en la cama de Jane- No quiero estar sola en casa. Bueno, Bass; pero...

\- Claro que sí, Maur. No te preocupes. -apoyándose en su brazo, viendo a Maura- y...

\- No, ya no más, Jane, por favor. Hoy, ya no más. -Cerrando sus ojos, sintió una punzada en el lugar donde ahora estaba el _símbolo de su amistad_. Mientras escuchaba como su amiga se rió. Ya habían tomado algo, había ayudado... un poco.

\- Y... -resaltó- ver películas; pero no esas de romance que te gustan. Será... -alguien tocó la puerta. Ambas veían a la puerta- ¿Sí? Adelante, má. -Las dos se sentaron en la cama, con cuidado.

\- Maura, querida, dime una cosa... -Angela, seria.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! ¡No, Maura! No caigas. -decía la morena, poniéndose de pie. Maura solo miró.

\- Silencio, Jane. ¿Se puede saber a dónde fueron? -cruzando sus brazos, con la mirada fija a la Srita. Isles. Ella sabía que a la pelirroja le salía urticaria si mentía.

\- Pues, ... ahm... Yo... ¡Jane me obligó! -respondió, infantilmente.

\- ¡Vaya! Que amiga. Yo no te obligué -viéndola, luego a su mamá- Yo no la obligué, má. Fuimos y... nos hicimos un tat...uajqui ¡Química!

\- ¿Química? -preguntó la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido. De todo lo existente en el mundo, ¿química?, pensó.

\- A tí ni te gusta eso, Janie. -le decía su mamá- ¡Levantate la blusa, Jane Cle...!

\- Ya, Dios, no tienes que decirlo todo. -se levantó la blusa, cuidadosamente.

\- Já, me imaginé. Yo también fui joven, Janie. -sonrió, vió a Maura- Espera, ¿te obligó? -frunció el ceño

\- Escúchame, yo. no. la. obligué.

\- No, Seño..

\- Angela -le corrigió la mayor.

\- Angela, no, su hija no me obligó. Es nuestro _símbolo de amistad._ ¿No le parece interesante que...

Jane, con voz burlona - Que el _infinito_ sea representado por un símbolo. Lo que podría ser un _número-no-número._ -Maura sonrió.

\- Exacto, Jane. Entonces, ¿sí crees qué es interesante? -le dice Maura. La morena solo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Interesante, Maura. Y... - Angela se acercó para abrazar, suavemente, a la pelirroja- que bueno que influyas de esa buena manera a Jane. AÚN -se alejó de ella para ver a su hija- cuando parece que ella también, mal influya en tí. -retirándose; pero...- ¡Ah! Tendrán que decirle eso a tus padres, Maura. -intercambiando su mirada entre las dos mujeres frente a ella y señalándolas-

\- Sí, Angela. -respondió amablemente, Maura. Jane solo gruñó.

\- Más tú, Jane. Esa idea vino de tí -se fue.

Jane gritó - ¡Ella también me ha obligado a hacer cosas y no veo que la regañes! -Maura sonrió, sabía que era cierto.

* * *

Los Rizzoli y los Isles se habían conocido, hace cuatro años, por un juego de tenis que se programó en el Club Bafrost*, donde ambas familias pasan algunos días allí. Ellas ya se conocían, pues, iban a la misma secundaria y estaban en la misma clase. Ese día, en el Club, Tommy y Frankie les gustó Maura; pero ella no pareció muy interesada en ellos. Además de que eran hermanos de su nueva amiga (y única, gajes de ser la nueva de la escuela). Al principio, Jane, no convenció a los padres de la pelirroja porque era lo contrario a su hija; luego, se dieron cuenta que la morena sacaba lo mejor de Maura y viceversa.

 ***Barry Frost**

 **Espero que no les haya confundido, por la forma en que escribí. También, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Rizzoli & Isles, así que, comprensión, eso pido. xD Me gusta la amistad de ellas, ¿qué puedo decir? ñ_ñ) **

**Eeen fin, saludos espaciales,**

 **MsPinky**

 **DTB,**

 **(:**


End file.
